When Lies become the Truth
by FirePrincess97
Summary: In life there are two kinds of people, the innocent and the evil. Telling them apart can be the difference between life and death however when people become hidden within their own lies and when bravery takes over common sense will every innocent be taken in with open arms or will the evil finally overcome the good.


The five of them huffed as they tried to dogde the uncoming blows of the humungus round robot attacking them. It's four long metal arms shot out at them, each one equipped with thick metal claws to grab it's opponants and squish them like bugs. large pools of blood were spilled everywhere and giant chunks of building had been smashed to pieces by the giant robot. It was unbeatable. Every attack it dodged, every one of it's blows suceeded. The team were wearing thinner by the second and their precious energy was draining like water down a plughole. #it had felt like hours ago when the team had arrived at the scene, unaware of the robots incredible strength, with high hopes of victory.

Frighteningly, they all realised, at the last second, that all their energy had been drained out. Their eyes gawped up at the robot, it's fist raised in the air, ready to smash them to pieces. The sun shone behind it, causing the robot to become a sillouette, looking almost like the angel of death, sent from heaven to take their poor teenage souls from this life. All went silent.

There was a loud crash and every head in the street had shot up and stared at the thing, which now, rigid and unmoving, had a gaping hole in it's chest.

A small young boy stood before it, turning a large piece of broken high-tech mumbo jumbo, obviously from the robot, in his tiny thin hands.

The boy glances up and saw every face in the street swivelled towards him, each one of them equiped with round shock-filled eyes and their jaw to the floor.

"Dee-Twelve?" a loud female voice rang through the, for once, silent street from behind the robot.

A girl stepped around the giant hunk of metal as if it were something she saw every day. Silver shoulder-length hair framed her pale face which, in natural light, looked yellowy. Soft, kind pink eyes sat beneath a long side-swept fringe, greeting every soul they looked upon.

Without second thought, she grasped the boy's shoulders and clutched him to her, protecting him from any danger that may appear. To any normal boy, this may have hurt (from the look of her strong man-hands) however he didn't and couldn't feel anything.

Surrounding his body was a thick layer of silver metal which acted as a shield, protecting him. Each and every feature of his face looked like they were finely sculped into the solid metal. When his eyes moved it looked extremely stange and unnatural.

The girl opened her mouth in a wide smile to greet them but before she could say anything there was a deafening crash behind her. Dead, one of the robot's sturdy thick metal legs had crashed beneth it's weight and it was now lying on it's side, unmoving.

"You must be the teen-titans," She grinned brightly at them, a hint of an texan accent shining through the gaps "I'm sorry if Dee-Twelve here ruined your victory, I'm Opal by-the way!"

She seemed overly happy and all of them saw her sus[iciously except StarFire.

"OH MAH GOD! That is such a pretty name!" She squealed, lunging forwards and yanking on the poor girl's hand.

The two girls seemed to click within seconds, despite just meeting it felt as if they had known each other forever.

This long and overly happy conversation gave Dee-Twelve a chance to slip away and escape. He tip-toed out of Opals, now unresisting clawsand right into Cyborg's and BeastBoy's.

"Hey Little Buddy!" Cyborg grinned down at him.

Suddenly the boy felt very afraid. Fright shot through him like an lightning bolt. In front of him stood two strange and unusual looking people. One was half blue machine and the other was green and furry with pointy ears like an elf.

With one glance at them, the boy began whimpering then without warning, let out a loud howl.

"Oh great! Look what you've done!" Said the green thing with legs.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Shrieked the half-man, half-computer.

The two boys started arguing as the little boy stood screaming before them.

"Dee-Twelve?" Her grabbed his hand, she stared at the two boy's. After figuring out, they weren't threats she smiled. "Sorry 'bout that, Dee-twelve don't like strangers, he don't talk much either so if he don't reply, you'll know why."

after Introducing themselves, Opal explianed.

"We're new here," she had said it as if it explained everything.

Robin's eyebrow shot up, it was a strong habit of his and the only way to get the eyebrow down again was to pin him down and force it.

"And you don't have any place to go?" He asked seeing if he could force some information out of her.

"Nope," she shook her head, seemingly oblivious to the lack of info.

"Family?"

"Nope."

"Friends?"

"Nope."

They glanced at each other in suspicion , then stared at her. Could she be trusted? Could she be a bed guy? After a while, Robin decided that they could stay with them for a little while until they find a house. Throughout the whole journey, StarFire's mouth never seemed to stop moving as she blabbed on about things Opal had never heard of, however by the look on her face Opal didn't seem to mind and just nodded. When they arrived, the two newbies stared up at the giant 'T' shaped building that was the TeenTitans home and HQ (Head Quarters, for any of you who don't know).

Dee-Twelve shot through the door, a tiny smile sculted on his metal face, ready to explore this new environment. Every surface, object and possession was scanned by his silver eyes and stroked by his tiny cold metal fingertips. Through his eyes, every object was precious, valuable, wanted. Nothing was to be left out. As the boy came into the circular boardroom, Robin and Raven were staring in a different direction. Robin stood with a puzzled look on his face. The two teens was completely oblivious to the fact that the boy stood in the doorway, listening to every word.

"Don't you think there's something not right about them?" A look of suspicion flashed across his face "I mean they don't have any family, they came here with no plan, they're a suspicious pair-"

"We are?" Opal and Dee-Twelve stood in the doorway, she gripped his hand firmly. A look of utter hurt on her face.

She stared at him, looking as if she was a wounded animal. Pleaing, calling out for something to help yet knowing the fate of it's tiny soul. Raven glanced at him, giving him The Look. Robin gulped, his eyes darting from the girl, to the boy, to Raven, wishing something, anything would happen to get him out this mess!


End file.
